Cerveza
by Yame-chan
Summary: Steve a aceptado quedarse en la Torre Stark luego de una reunión con los Avengers, pero no conto con que sería el único que lo haría. ¿Fue acaso una mala decisión? Tony tiene algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión.


Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen y los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Steve se encuentra sentado en el sillón, se ve un poco incomodo. Había aceptado quedarse en aquel lugar porque donde estaba viviendo quedaba en otra ciudad y ya era muy tarde. Además acepto quedarse, ingenuo de él, creyendo que todos los demás lo harían.

- Capi, estas muy callado, no estarás asustado ¿o sí?- Comento Tony mientras sonreía. El Capitán se le quedo mirando ¿Por qué se veía tan diferente a hace unos momentos? Antes parecía relajado y distendido. La respuesta llego muy rápido: Bruce Banner.

Había una cierta complicidad entre ambos, algo que se veía en sus ojos, en sus movimientos cuando estaban juntos, en cómo se comunicaban, como si estuvieran realmente cómodos, como no se veían con otras personas. Su estómago se contrajo con el pensamiento.

Stark llevo dos whiskys con un solo hielo hasta donde estaba Steve y se lo ofreció.

–No, gracias, no me gusta el whisky- lo rechazo cortésmente. Stark sólo sonrió, dejo su vaso en la mesa de centro y volvió al bar.

De la barra saco algo y lo escondió detrás de su espalda, camino lentamente con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le parecería sospechosa y se detuvo justo frente al Capitán. Steve se sorprendió y levanto la vista intrigado.

Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos brillaran: era la cerveza que solía tomar en "su" época. La recibió con cuidado y vio como la sonrisa de Stark se iluminaba por un momento, para luego volver a ser la de siempre.

–Me imagine que te gustaría.

–Pensé que la habían descontinuado- Dijo. Parecía un niño abriendo un regalo en navidad.

–Y así fue, pero ya sabes, el dinero lo puede todo ¿no?- Steve sintió como algo cálido le hinchaba el pecho y suspiro.

Stark se dejo caer a su lado, se estiro quedando con ambos brazos en el respaldo, y uno tan cerca del Capitán que podía sentir su calor, se revolvió como si estuviera incomodo pero no se alejo.

Stark recupero su vaso y por el rabillo del ojo, sin que el otro se diera cuenta, revisaba su expresión, y lo que vio le gusto ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se sentía orgulloso de que el Capitán mirará la botella con expectación, como si recuperará algo que hace mucho tiempo había perdido y todo gracias a él.

Destapo la botella con las manos, y se la llevo a la boca, el primer trago fue como un viaje en el tiempo, realmente estaba sabrosa, como siempre había sido, y se quedo disfrutando el sabor en la boca, con los ojos cerrados por un momento.

– Gracias- suspiró.

Y Stark se estremeció, porque ese gracias tenía mucho más que un "gracias por la cerveza", era un gracias por los recuerdos, gracias por permitirme volver por un momento a mi época, gracias por darme un poco de mi presente en tu presente, gracias por molestarte y buscar esto para mí; y el solo sonrió como siempre, con ese deje de sarcasmo y le golpeo suavemente la espalda.

–Una vez me tome una de estas con tu padre- Después de ese comentario pudo sentir como Tony (porque ahora era Tony) dejaba de moverse, como si cualquier cosa pudiera hacer que el Capitán se callara.

–Era un buen hombre, muy inteligente, quizás no tanto como tú, pero definitivamente lo era; también le gustaba el whisky, pero nunca lo tomaba porque no encontraba uno que fuera "bebestible"-.

Parecía que el tiempo había vuelto a detenerse, y tuvo la sensación de que podría volver a revivir su vida con Tony a su lado.

–Le gustaba el beisbol más que el futbol americano, aunque no lo entendía del todo ¿Para qué voy a saber cómo jugar si solo me importa quién gana?- Soltó una carcajada, al momento que volvía a tomar otro trago.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando, pero con el último trago se quedo mirando triste la botella.

–Era un buen hombre, siempre decía que tendría un hijo tan listo como él y acertó. Te pareces mucho a él, en el aspecto de que siempre te aseguras de obtener todo lo que quieres. No sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo tu padre intentando una cita con tu madre- Tony estaba absorto en la historia, podía sentir como un espacio vacío dentro de sí se volvía más pequeño.

-¿Quieres otra Capi?- Se levanto de un salto, como queriendo recuperar el control de sus pensamientos.

–Claro.

Cuando volvía con la botella una idea cruzo por su mente.

–Entonces… soy de los que consiguen lo que quieren ¿Eh?- Steve levanto el rostro y vio esa sonrisa que algo malo presagiaba. Se levanto listo para la pelea, quedando a escasos centímetros de Iron Man, queriendo recordarle quien era el más grande.

Tony tomo un sorbo de la cerveza mientras no despegaba sus ojos del Capitán.

–No es tan buena- Arrugo la nariz en señal de descontento y a Steve le encanto la forma en que lo hacía.

–Entonces entrégamela, yo sabré valorarla.

–Te propongo algo más entretenido ¿Qué tal una competencia?- El Capitán frunció el ceño, intrigado, pero sobre todo desconfiado. – El que qué se embriaga primero pierde ¿Qué te parece?

–Ni con tu traje podrías ganarme- Es decir, era obvio, él no podía embriagarse.

Tony le entrego la cerveza, y fue en búsqueda de más, trajo otras siete cervezas y tres botellas de whisky, se acomodó al lado del Capitán, y comenzaron.

–Salud por tu derrota Iron Man- Tony no puede evitar reír, y choca su vaso contra la botella de todas formas.

Después de doce cervezas, y dos botellas y media de whisky, era claro quién era el ganador, pero aun así, el hombre de hierro no se detenía.

No era un ebrio indigno, de hecho, nadie lo notaria si no fuera porque en ocasiones su vaso se ladeaba dejando caer una gotas, o le costaba agarrar la botella para servirse, y desde hace algún rato, ya no hablaba, nada de bromas. Esa fue la señal para que el Capitán le prestara más atención, quería ganar, no matarlo de un coma etílico.

Cuando casi se golpea con la mesa, por pasar de largo intentando agarrar la botella, Steve supo que era suficiente. Lo agarro antes de que se golpeara, y suavemente, para que no se mareara lo volvió a sentar.

–Que sucede Capi ¿ya te rindes?- Steve sonrió

–Lo que tu digas, pero ahora vamos a parar- Le quito el vaso de la mano y lo dejo en la mesa.

–No seas aburrido Capi, aun no termino- Intento recuperar la botella, pero Steve le sostuvo para que no pudiera alcanzarla. Lo tomo con cuidado y lo estiró sobre el sillón.

Se pregunto dónde podría encontrar algo con que taparlo. Se alejo un poco pensado en donde podría encontrar algo.

–¿Podrías poner algo de música Steve?- Un escalofrío lo recorrió, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y sonaba maravilloso. –Sólo entra a la computadora, y selecciona la carpeta de música-.

Steve se acerco con duda. Era una mesa cualquiera, y si no hubiese visto a Tony trabajar antes en ella, no podría ni imaginar que ahí se desplegaban las pantallas de una super computadora. Cuando tocó la mesa, las pantallas azules aparecieron a su alrededor.

–Necesito la clave Tony- Este balbuce algo, y Steve se pregunto por qué no simplemente se lo pedía a Jarvis.

–Mi usuario es Stark, la clave es mi número de agencia, es el mismo que el tuyo porque los de S.H.I.E.L.D son unos inútiles y no han arreglado el papeleo – Se calló por un momento -Eres un inútil Capitán América- Dijo mientras se cubría los ojos con su brazo.

Jarvis pareció reaccionar con eso.

–Archivos del Capital América, desbloqueados-.

Antes de que Steve se diera cuenta, estaba rodeado de fotos de él mismo. De antes y después del experimento, de cuando lo encontraron, cuando despertó. Las imágenes de seguimiento de cámaras de seguridad. Habían archivos con su información, lo escrito por S.H.I.E.L.D, lo que salía en las noticias.

Pero en la pantalla principal, había una fotografía suya que pudo identificar enseguida. Era él cuando había visto a Tony despertar de la caída por el portal de los Chitauri. Era la representación de todo el alivio que había sentido cuando Tony despertó, y se dio cuenta que ya estaba enamorado de él sin poder evitarlo.

–Tony ¿Qué es todo esto?-

Tony levanto el brazo para ver a qué se refería. –Jarvis, cierra eso y pone música.

Jarvis hizo caso –Sí señor- comenzó a sonar "Fly away from here" de Aerosmith.

No parecía ni perturbado, ni avergonzado. Todo lo contrario a Steve ¿Qué significaba? Necesitaba una respuesta.

Se acerco a Tony con paso decidido. Pero el miedo lo hizo dudar ¿Y si tenía una carpeta igual de todos? Tal vez solo era para tener información, saber donde estaban. Además… además estaba Bruce.

Se detuvo en seco. Trago intentando que el mal sabor de la boca desapareciera. ¿Realmente creía tener una oportunidad? No era muy inteligente, no se llevaban bien del todo.

Y Tony siempre prefería pasar su tiempo en el laboratorio con Bruce.

Se quedo en mitad de la sala sin saber qué hacer, toda su determinación era borrada por la sonrisa que Tony tenía cuando estaba con "su hermano de ciencia", como solía denominarlo.

Avanzo lento hasta el sillón, ya no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con esa carpeta. Ni con sus fotos. Sólo quería ir a dormir.

Se saco la chaqueta y tapo a Tony, que parecía ya estar dormido. Se agacho a su lado y lo miro. Se había enamorado sin remedio y aun no entendía por qué. Su sonrisa, su mirada, sus chistes, la expresión que ponía cuando estaba frente a un experimento muy difícil.

Sonrió con amargura, nada de eso importaba ya. Acomodo un poco la chaqueta para que lo tapara bien, y cuando iba a levantarse, una mano lo detuvo.

Tony estaba mirándolo, no parecía ni con sueño ni ebrio. Tiro el brazo de Steve haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Tony enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Steve y lo beso.

Steve estaba en Shock, su cuerpo no reaccionaba mientras su corazón solo gritaba "¡Bésalo! ¡Bésalo!", no tardo en hacerle caso.

Los labios de Tony eran como una droga, eran suaves y demandantes. Su sabor era delicioso y el alcohol hacia que le quemara la lengua. Estaba volviéndolo loco.

No supo en qué momento estaba encima de él, presionándolo contra el sillón como si quisiera evitar que escapara.

Pero algo en su mente se activo, se separo bruscamente de Tony.

Tony lo veía desconcertado.

–Pero, tú y Bruce… – dijo mientras intentaba apartarse.

–¿Que tiene que ver el grandote aquí?- Comento confundido, pero sin quitar sus brazos del cuello de Steve. No podía dejar que huyera.

–Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, están todo el día en el laboratorio, es decir, tu le sonríes y…- Tony lo corto rápidamente.

–Sí, yo y el grandote tenemos mucho en común, probablemente más que tú y yo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en esto.

–¿No?

–No, nada de nada- Y lo beso, porque no le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos, nunca se había sentido cómodo con eso, y para el salvador de América y el mundo, debería ser suficiente que le permitiera entrar en su computadora, le diera su clave y le dejara ver todo lo que es él en verdad.

A medida que el beso se volvía más hambriento y el calor subía en la habitación, el control se iba perdiendo, pero el Capitán siempre será el Capitán y su moral va primero. Se separo utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

–Tony, no puedo, estás ebrio, sería como aprovecharme de ti.

–Oh Capi, siempre tan caballero, pero no te preocupes, no estoy ebrio- Y comenzó a besarle el cuello, buscando distraerlo.

–¿Cómo que no estás ebrio?-. A Steve le estaba costando bastante hilar sus pensamientos. Una mano traviesa se coló bajo su polera. En cualquier momento perdería el control.

–Simplemente reemplace el líquido para que tuviera el color y olor al Whisky- comento contra su cuello provocando un escalofrío en Steve.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

–Bueno, es muy simple, si las cosas no salían como debían, me hubiese hecho el dormido- Steve sonrió, y esa sonrisa hizo que algo en el estomago de Tony se moviera aun más, y se pregunto si realmente había sacado todo el alcohol o no del "whisky".

Nada más importo cuando Steve volvió a besarlo.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo esta pequeña historia. Cualquier comentario, critica (preferentemente constructiva), sugerencia es bien recibida. !Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
